Finny’s First Battle
Synopsis Elizabeth brings Finny to her very first battle as a part of her Pokémon group. Transcript Finny was enjoying her time with Manaphy and Phione in the water tank. Elizabeth poured some water Pokémon food into the tank. Finny loved it just as much as the next Water Type. Finny: Delicious! Manaphy: I’m surprised how easily you have warmed up to being with Elizabeth. Finny: You guys are the only real family I have ever had. Elizabeth: I'm glad you're here with us Glorysia: Finny is in sync, Elizabeth. Then, suddenly, a mechanical arm grabs Rotom. Elizabeth: Team Rocket! Finny: Team who? Elizabeth: They're bad guys who steal other people's Pokémon. Finny: Well, it’s a good thing I have some of my mom’s powers. She threw a Mucus Shuriken at Team Rocket, but it only minor damage. Finny: Huh? Elizabeth: You’re not as strong as your mom. You've got to train more. Elizabeth: Ditto, Transform! Ditto transformed into a Ninetales. Eddie: Oh, look, Emily. They have a baby Dragonet who is so weak compared to the other one. Kestin: Mr. Fin, gonna tell to the directors. *4th wall break* Finny: Hey! My mom might have heard you! ???: I did! Ditto singes Eddie and Emily with Inferno. Dragonet was coming for them from behind. Together their attacks freed Rotom. Eddie and Emily threw their hands up as Dragonet grabbed ahold of them. Elizabeth: You see, those two morons always try to steal Rotom and they'll stop at nothing to swipe it from me. Eddie: We surrender! We surrender! Don’t kill us! Finny: Why Rotom? Elizabeth: Because it's very powerful and experienced from battling all the time. Glorysia Melody: Skylinda, use fire blast! Skylinda: Fire blast! *Explosion* Team Rocket: THEN WE BLASTED OFF BY PINKY AGAIN!!! *ping* Dragonet suddenly approached Elizabeth by dashing at her in shadow form. Dragonet: Good thing I heard you. Rotom: Sometimes they rip me out of her arms without warning, other times they throw a net at me. It's annoying as (bleep). Meanwhile... Eddie: That stupid fish-Greninja thing showed up and Rotom got away..again. ???: Hello. You do know that Rotom isn't yours and never will be. Emily: Rotom is ours and that curly fries rainbow twerpette won't give it up! Twilight the lost: I am... Twilight the lost! Team Rocket: WE GOT CAUGHT BY A MONSTER AGAIN!!!! Elizabeth: *sigh* I especially get mad when they steal Rotom since it's special and important to me more than any other Pokémon I have. If it gets lost, you can bet I'll never stop searching until I find it. Rotom: We're stuck like glue. BFFs. Glorysia: I kind of gathered that. A news report came on about... Team Rocket being kidnapped? 'To be continued: 'Rescuing Team Rocket? Major Events * Finny gains most of the abilities of her Mom. * Team Rocket get caught by an unknown Chaos Demon. Characters TBA Trivia * Kestin breaks the fourth wall. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes when someone breaks the fourth wall Category:Episodes